


Dysphoria

by Paper__Moons



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dysphoria, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gender Dysphoria, How Do I Tag, I was feeling sad, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Polygrumps, Trans Boy! Danny, Trans Grumps, Trans! Dan Avidan, polybomb, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Moons/pseuds/Paper__Moons
Summary: Trans guy! Dan is feeling dysphoric about his chest and voice so his two boyfriends make him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written works on the internet featuring a trans guy before and there have been comments of 'you can't write this bc you arent trans' so just gonna say this right now,,, I am a trans guy...ok? ok,,

Dan stood in front of the mirror, looking at his chest. He wasn't completely flat today, which on a normal day wouldn't affect him but today the grumps were filming commercials. The lovelies didn't know that he was trans, and him having a protruding chest would be sure to raise some questions. He took a shaky breath, his binder uncomfortably rubbing under his arms as he did so. He looked at the clock, he would have to leave to get to the grump space soon and he is no where near being even slightly happy today. Surely he could just text Arin and tell him that he was feeling like shit? Dan shook his head, he'd be letting everyone else down. He took a glance at his phone, considering texting Brian, before muttering a 'no' under his breath. He could do it, it would only take at least an hour or two...or three. A tear that was unnoticed slipped down Dan's cheek and he cursed, once again under his breath. He couldn't cry, his eyes would be blood shot and everyone would just assume the worst. 

A knock sounded from the other side of Dan's bedroom's door. In the midst of it all he had forgotten that he had to carpool with Barry. "Hey, Dan, you okay buddy? You've been in there longer than usual".

"F-Fuck...yeah I'm okay I guess", Dan's voice cracked at the end and he flinched, feeling self-conscious about both his voice and chest.

"You guess? Need me to call Arin or Brian?"

Dan sighed. He was certain that he would be able to do get through the day, but he had only been up for an hour and a half and he was already on the verge of tears. He muttered out a quiet "Yeah" which Barry somehow heard.

Dan wanted to go in today, to be able to film and not be freaked out about what people are gonna say, but today was just one of those days. He needed to be comforted, and the only people who knew how to do it in a way that would work almost immediately was Arin and Brian. His phone lit up with a text from Brian. 'Arin and I are on our way'. Dan smiled slightly, of course they'd both come, at this point he shouldn't even be surprised. Sometime during the past few minutes Dan had ended up sitting on the floor, a few more tears running down his face as he waited for his boyfriends to arrive. He brought his knees up under his chin, deciding to just let the tears run free.

A few minutes later he heard a knock on his door, followed by it opening and his boyfriends quickly entering and sitting beside him. Brian pulled Dan into his lap and Arin slid to sit beside them both, running his hand soothingly up and down his back. Dan quickly calmed down and hugged Brian before turning and hugging Arin. "Thanks for putting up with my shit", Dan still spoke softly, hating the way his voice sounded.

Brian chuckled and shook his head, kissing Dan's cheek but before he could say anything, Arin spoke. "Dan, you know we don't mind helping you. What bothers you, bothers us too." 

Dan smiled and kissed Arin softly, still not wanting to talk in fear of sounding feminine. Brian switly moves Dan from his lap to Arin's lap before deciding to ask what both he and Arin were wondering. "Do you want to tell us what was bothering you?" 

Dan took a shaky breath again. "U-uh I'm not 100% f-flat and we were su-suposed to be filming commercials today" 

Brian nodded in understanding before standing up and heading over to the box of things he had brought a while ago. Dan had never been in, mostly because he wanted to give Brian some privacy. Arin started rocking softly as Brian begun to search through the box. 

Brian lets out a small cheer of happiness as he pulled out a new binder, carefully giving it to Dan. "Wanna try this?" 

Dan looks up at him, confused as to why Brian would get him a new binder. He nods nonetheless and Brian pulls him up. Dan looks around the room, unsure of where he can get changed. Brian and Arin share a knowing glance and they both nod. "We'll wait outside" 

Dan nodded slightly and as soon as his boyfriends closed the door behind them, he pulled the old binder off, throwing it to the side and attempting to pull his new binder on. He managed to pull it half way, so that it covered his chest but - as expected - he got stuck. He sighed and walked over to the door. "Arin? Brian? I'm kinda stuck." 

Dan hears a chuckle and his boyfriends open the door, looking at him with a smile. Brian motions for the younger man to turn around. Once Dan had done so, Brian had taken the bottom of the half binder in his hands and pulled it down. Dan smiled at him and checked in the mirror, he was completely flat. Dan hugged Brian, thanking him for the binder before grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it on. 

"You've been really quiet, was your chest the only thing bothering you?", Arin's voice was full of concern 

Dan sighed and shook his head "V-voice" 

Arin and Brian pulled Dan into a hug, mumbling about how he was handsome and that his voice was one of the most masculine voices they'd heard 

After a few minutes, had felt much better. He had assumed that Barry had already gone to the grump space, leaving the three of them alone. 

"You okay now?", Brians voice was still full of concern 

"Yeah...thank you for doing this, you really didn't have to 

Arin shook his head. "No, but we wanted to." He smiled at his two boyfriends "let's head to the grump space, we don't have to film the commercials" 

Dan and Brian nodded and the three of them headed out, Dan feeling much more masculine than before" 


End file.
